1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to worktable devices and more particularly pertains to a new worktable device for selectively holding one of a plurality of cutting tools and for turning table into a cutting table. The invention also relates to workbenches and the like configured for holding a plurality of tools and for supporting a portion of wood being cut and shaped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of worktable devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 15,431,206 describes a portable workstation configured for supporting a power cutting tool. Another type of worktable device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,053 which again includes a portable table assembly that is configured for holding a power cutting tool. Still yet another such worktable is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,473 that includes a table adapted for supporting a power tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a worktable device which is configured for holding one of a plurality of power tools, and in particular those power tools used for cutting. The device extends a cutting implement of the tool being used upwardly so that the device functions as a cutting table. The device should include a relatively easy method of removing one cutting tool and replacing it with another. Also, the device should include a plurality of fittings and openings for receiving variously sized cutting implements.